SongFic Little Things
by 127haechanct
Summary: a Markhyuck Song Fiction based on Little Things by Stevie Hoang (Mark-Haechan)(Markchan)(Mark-Donghyuck)(Markhyuck)


**Little Things - Steve Hoang**

 _He gives him everything that money can buy_

 _It's sad cause he can't see the way he feels inside_ ~

"Sayang ini _credit card_ ku kau pakai ya" Mark memberikan kartu kreditnya tanpa menatap mata sang suami

"Tidak apa. Aku masih punya uangku sendiri Markeuri" balas Haechan

"Aku tidak ingin kau menggunakan uangmu sayang. Aku kerja untukmu. Ambilah" tegas yang lebih tua

"Ah ya, aku membelikanmu jam tangan tapi aku lupa menurunkannya tadi. Dan sekarang aku sangat lelah jadi kau ambil sendiri ya di mobilku" lanjutnya.

•••

 _Each morning he leaves for work_

 _He kisses his cheek goodbye_

 _If only he could read his mind_

 _He'd say_ ~

"Aku selesai. Aku berangkat Haechanie" pamit Mark sebelum mencium pipi Haechan yang masih menikmati sarapannya

"Kau tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu lagi Markeuri" lirih Haechan

"Aku sudah terlambat Haechanie. Mengertilah kantor membutuhkanku"

"Tapi kau tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena menghabiskan sarapanmu Hyung."

"Ayo kuantar kau kedepan" lanjutnya.

•••

 _Buy me flowers, make me smile_

 _Tell me I'm beautiful once in a while_

 _Hold my hand_

 _Show me I'm still the one you need_

 _Call me from work_

 _Show me you care_

 _I miss the times we used to share_

 _In this life, I know,_

 _These are the little things_

 _That I need the most~_

Air mata mengalir dari manik indahnya. Tangannya memegang bingkai foto yang terdapat dua orang laki-laki dengan senyum terpatri di wajah keduanya.

[ _Flashback]_

 _"Lee Haechan!"_

 _"Aigoo kau mengagetkanku Markeuri" omel seseorang yang bernama Haechan_

 _"Aku punya berita bagus untuk kita Haechanie" pamer sang kekasih_

 _"Benarkah? Apa beritanya? Cepat beritahu aku!" rusuh Haechan penasaran_

 _"Pelan-pelan Haechanie. Jadi.."_

 _"Jadi..?"_

 _"Skripsiku sudah diterima!!" bangga Mark sambil memperlihatkan skripsinya -yang tidak terdapat coretan sama sekali- pada sang kekasih_

 _"Benarkah Markeuri?_ Congratulation babe. _Aku sangat senang! Akhirnya kau akan lulus" ucap Haechan sambil memeluk Mark_

 _Mark pun tertawa dan menatap mata Haechan_

 _"Yap. Setelah aku lulus siap-siap saja kau akan kunikahi"_

 _"Memangnya aku mau? Kau sepertinya percaya diri sekali akan aku terima"_

 _"Tentu saja siapa yang bisa menolak laki-laki tampan, pintar dan mandiri ini" Mark melanjutkan_

 _Dan tawa pun keluar dari bibir indah kedua laki-laki ini._

•••

 _One night while he was sleeping_

 _He kissed his face_

 _That's when he said "I'm working early tomorrow"_

 _And he rolled away_

 _Every now and then he finds herself_

 _Just staring down at his ring_

 _Would it be this way_

 _If he found the strength to say, to say~_

Malam itu Haechan memperhatikan wajah tampan suaminya yang tertidur sesekali memberikan kecupan di dahinya

"Haechanie aku sangat lelah sekarang. Aku ada rapat besok pagi tolong jangan ganggu aku" setelahnya menggulingkan badan memunggungi Haechan

"Maaf Markeuri aku tidak tahu. Ya sudah selamat tidur" senyuman paksa ia tunjukkan sambil menatap sendu punggung suaminya.

Sambil melirik cincin pernikahan mereka, tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipinya

"Kenapa aku jadi sangat cengeng. Markeu hanya lelah. Ayolah Haechanie jangan menangis" menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

•••

 _Buy me flowers, make me smile_

 _Tell me I'm beautiful once in a while_

 _Hold my hand_

 _Show me I'm still the one you need_

 _Call me from work_

 _Show me you care_

 _I miss the times we used to share_

 _In this life, I know,_

 _These are the little things_

 _That I need the most~_

 _[Flashback]_

"I, Mark Lee, take you, Haechan Lee

to be my husband,

to have and to hold

from this day forward;

for better, for worse,

for richer, for poorer,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish,

till death us do part,

according to God's holy law.

In the presence of God I make this vow."

"I, Haechan Lee receive you, Mark Lee

as my partner and love

beside me and apart from me,

in laughter and in tears,

in sickness and in health,

in conflict and serenity,

asking that you be no other than yourself

loving what I know of you

and trusting what I do not know,

in all the ways that life may bring."

"You may kiss your groom"

 _Setelah Pastor mengatakan hal tersebut Mark pun tanpa menunggu langsung mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir lembut laki-laki yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya_

 _Para undangan bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum gembira. Terlebih dua laki-laki yang telah menyudahi ciuman mereka_

 _"Aku mencintaimu Haechanie. Jangan tinggalkan aku karena aku sangat membutuhkanmu"_

 _"Aku juga Markeuri"_

•••

 _Then late one night_

 _Standing by his bedroom door_

 _He heard him cry himself to sleep_

 _How could he let things get this way_

 _He realized all his mistakes_

 _And the very next day_

 _He came home early just to say~_

 **23.51**

"Aku pulang" ucap Mark namun tak terdengar balasan dari siapapun

"Mungkin Haechan sudah tertidur" lanjutnya

Saat melewati meja makan ia melihat begitu banyak makanan yang ada di atas meja

"Ckck anak itu. Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memasak malam ini tapi tetap saja keras kepala"

Mark menyempatkan dirinya untuk memasukkan makanan yang ada ke dalam kulkas dan segera pergi ke kamar keduanya

"Hiks hiks. Cukup Haechan-ah jangan menangis lagi kau bodoh. Mark itu sangat sibuk untuk siapa? Untukmu juga kau bodoh. Jangan menangis. Aish"

Belum sempat membuka pintu kamar, Mark mendengar suara itu dari dalam kamar

"Aigoo Haechan-ah ada apa denganmu. Kenapa menjadi secengeng ini. Ayolah ini bukan dirimu sekali. Kau kan kuat Haechanie"

"Sekarang lebih baik aku tidur" lanjut suara yang ternyata adalah suara suaminya sendiri.

Merasa Haechannya sudah tertidur, Mark pun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Setelah membersihkan diri Mark perlahan-lahan memanjat naik ke tempat tidurnya, memeluk suaminya dari belakang dan mengecup pipi suaminya.

"Maafkan aku sayangku. Maaf"

•••

 _I bought you flowers_

 _To make you smile_

 _Haven't said you're beautiful_

 _Now in a while_

 _Take my hand_

 _Baby you're still the one I need_

 _I want you to know_

 _Just how much I care_

 _I miss the times we used to share_

 _From this day, I know_

 _I'll do the little things_

 _That you need the most~_

 **17.48**

"Aku pulang"

"Markeu hyung! Kau sudah pulang?" kaget Haechan

"Ini untukmu sayangku"

Bunga _baby breath_ yang Mark beli itu telah berpindah ke tangan Haechan. Mark berjalan ke arah Haechan dan memeluknya dari belakang

"Maafkan aku Haechanie. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Maafkan aku. Aku janji, mulai sekarang aku akan terus membuatmu tersenyum, aku akan terus memegang tanganmu karena hanya kamu yang aku butuhkan seumur hidupku Haechanie. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Sangat Haechanie sangat. Dan mulai sekarang izinkan aku berjanji untuk tidak membuatmu menangis sedih Haechanie. Aku sangat mencintaimu Haechanie jadi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Aku juga Markeuri. Aku juga"

•••

~ _I'll do the little things_

 _That you need the most~_

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
